August 17, 2012 – Pandemonium Day
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. Buffy finally has to meet the parents of a boyfriend.


**August 17, 2012 –**** Pandemonium Day**

Summary: **Part of the 2012 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series, also known as the 'Wacky Holiday Series'. Buffy finally has to meet the parents of a boyfriend.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2012 August Fic-a-Day Challenge.

Warning: none.

Timeline: post-series for BtVS; post-season 7 for TCS, but change the dates so they line up. This means that Buffy will be a couple years older than Theo.

A/N: I toyed with the idea of making this a sequel to the story for A Different World but thought that might be too cliché to say that the fandoms had to be related in the challenge.

Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. The Cosby Show characters belong to Ed. Weinberger, Michael Leeson, Bill Cosby, Carsey-Werner Productions, Viacom Productions and Carsey-Werner Distribution. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Huxtable home**

**July 14****th****…**

As Theo led his girlfriend up to the door of his parent's home, he turned to give her a grin and remarked, "You do realize that today is the perfect day for them to meet you, right?"

He loved it when her nose did that cute scrunching thing whenever she was confused…like that moment.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"'Cause today is Pandemonium Day," he replied cheekily. "What better day to introduce my blonde and blue-eyed girlfriend to my family?"

She had only been a little nervous before, but now it was like giant, demon butterflies were in her stomach. "Wait! You mean that _none_ of you dated somebody who wasn't black…I mean, who was Caucasian?" In the deep recesses of her mind, she had the insane urge to ask how they'd react to learning that she was a Slayer of creatures that they probably thought were only made up to scare people. For now, she'd worry about the surface issues.

Theo shrugged. "Not seriously. There were one or two dates that were inter-racial. But honestly, Buffy, I was just teasing. I shouldn't have done that; I'm sorry. They won't care if you're white or paisley. As long as we care about each other – and don't plan to move in with them at some point – that's all they want to hear. I bet you a dollar that all they'll say about it is they'll ask what your family thinks about us together."

He seemed so sincere and sure of what he was saying that Buffy felt her demon butterflies go away; didn't do anything for the regular ones, though.

* * *

**Later…**

When they were alone, Buffy was going to smack Theo!

Not only was she meeting his parents…which was terrifying enough for her, by the way, but both sets of grandparents?! At least his siblings weren't there. She knew from the Scoobies that 'brothers' and 'sisters' could be just as bad, if not worse, than parents.

It started with Mrs. Huxtable's mother, Mrs. Hanks.

"So how did you two meet?" the sweet grandmotherly lady asked.

"At the community center," Buffy started to explain.

But Theo jumped in, desperate to help his girlfriend, "She's a teacher there as well. One of my students is also one of hers and we just happened to bond over stories about Jolene." He hadn't known that his parents would invite his grandparents to dinner, too, but when he thought about it, he guess he should have since this was the first time he was truly serious about a girl. His comment to his dad about knowing when somebody was 'the one' had really struck a chord.

'Grandpa' Huxtable picked up the questioning now, "So you're a student teacher as well? Where are you going to school then?"

"I'm not. I graduated from Oxford a few months ago and this is my first official teaching position," Buffy answered.

"Oxford?" more than one person repeated.

"That's a very impressive school, Buffy," Mrs. Huxtable murmured, _sounding_ impressed. She paused for a moment, then stated/asked, "That would make you older than Theo, then."

"By a few years," Buffy confirmed. It was a source of great teasing in her family that she finally went for a younger man.

Mr. Huxtable didn't think the age difference could be too much, so he went onto the next subject, "What do you teach?"

Now there was a question. What did she teach? That depended on which job he was talking about. Since he only knew about the community center, she gave that answer, "In a general sense, I teach Phy Ed; I specialize in martial arts, though."

And so the questioning continued until they finally dealt with the elephant in the room…albeit in a roundabout way.

'Grandma' Huxtable decided to tackle the issue that everyone was trying to avoid by asking Buffy, "What do _your_ friends and family think of you dating our grandson?"

Buffy could have pretended not to understand the question, but she did respect Theo and by association his family, so she simply handed Theo his dollar and replied, "To be honest, this isn't my first interracial relationship." Assuming you could consider 'vampire' a race, that is, and for the purposes of this conversation, she thought it fit pretty well. Not that she thought other human races were the same as bloody-thirsty monsters or anything and now she was babbling in her thoughts. "My first serious relationship was with somebody different from myself and my family and friends. That was…difficult, but not entirely for the reasons you'd think. We eventually broke up because we had different ideas of what our lives should be."

She paused for a minute, then added, "One of my closest friends is married to an African-American man. Their relationship has had some bumps, but the biggest one was that he had his dead mother on a pedestal and since Faith was in the same profession as his mom was, he expected her to be- well, let's just say that Faith had to prove to him that she wasn't his mom. When he realized what he was doing, he felt kinda sick and apologized _profusely_."

"Another one of my best friends is in a same-sex relationship and other than not thinking the girl she's with is worthy of her, nobody complains about them. So you see, Theo isn't really all that unusual for us," Buffy finished. "If he was dating Xander, then _maybe_…but that's because we haven't had a male same-sex relationship yet in our group…although I do have my suspicions about Andrew."

That seemed to be the answer they were waiting for because the rest of the evening became less of an interrogation and more of a family gathering. Buffy laughed when the men moved to the kitchen to play cards and the women heard them yelling about so-and-so cheating somehow. Anna (Cliff's mom), Carrie (Clair's mom) and Clair started telling Buffy all about the other family members who were elsewhere. Buffy reciprocated by telling them about her own unique family.

Probably the funniest moment had to be when Cliff stopped her as they were leaving and said, "If you and Theo ever get married, please promise me that you won't move in here!" Even though she already paid the bet, Buffy still slapped another dollar bill into Theo's waiting hand.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Just saw that today the comic strip 'Blondie' had a wacky holiday theme: National Cupcake Day. *eerie music* It's spreading!

Sorry if I made a mistake on the racial dating thing, but I can't remember any serious relationships the kids had.


End file.
